


Черта

by Zerrro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrro/pseuds/Zerrro
Summary: В эти дни, дни после Крэйта, Рей избегала Силы, потому что иногда Сила призывала и его. Безусловно, молчание во время контакта всегда было обоюдным, но ей было страшно, что Нить дёргает она, не он. Безусловно, он бы рявкнул что-нибудь; но его молчание было таким же грузным, как и его взгляд. В эти дни, дни после Крэйта, он был тяжелее и смертоноснее – его набрякшие веки, чернь уголков его глаз, его судорожный рот напоминали глядящему о гневе Силы, что Кайло пока ещё сдерживает.





	1. Лавина-Р4Л47

 

До бункера Лавина-Р4Л47 оставалось пару минут, когда свуп устал. Рей погладила его по бокам, вслушиваясь в урчание тридцатилетнего механического чрева. Вздохнула в снежную маску и приподняла её на мгновение. Шевелить губами было приятно.

Ветер сегодня был мирным, и она спрыгнула в ряд сугробов - где железа торчало поменьше. Снимать маску полностью не стала, лицо сегодня дышало холодом, не кололо. Терпимо.

Прощупывая снега посохом, она вытаптывала дорогу к остаткам леса медленнее, чем того хотелось.

Чёртов _Форха_ был ледяным необжитым спутником.

Вечно заснеженной свалкой, забитой прошлым до всех обозримых горизонтов. Рей упрямо смотрела под ноги и не щадила ни посоха, ни снега.

 _\- У нас есть… на базе есть снеголомы, покороче твоего будут, и ещё ледоколы, кажется, только… Эй, Финн, что это, подожди…_  
  
Ледоколы, кажется, говорил По. Вот пусть По сам и берёт свои снеголомы и ледоколы, и проверяет северные бункеры.

Рей остановилась у кучки ростков, что возможно когда-то были деревьями, и стянула обе перчатки с правой руки зубами. Пришлось тряхнуть датапад пару раз, дабы он подмигнул ей синей схемой.

Бункер Лавина-Р4Л47 должен был открываться в нескольких шагах от павшего истребителя. Его когда-то вонзившееся в почву крыло не дотянуло до двери, скрытую теперь только сугробами.

Повезло.

Она оголила обе ладони и лицо, и побрела.

Ей не понравился бункер Лавина-Р4Л47 ещё когда она взглянула на координаты в первый раз. Но она сама вызвалась на проверки, и эта локация была одной из самых труднодоступных.

Финн настаивал, чтобы она шла не одна, но они с По отмахнулись. База сводила Рей с ума, и она собиралась обыскать столько дальних бункеров сколько потребуется – лишь бы возвращаться на воздух.

Что-то здесь было не так, думалось ей, когда посох оказывался под снегом. Она решила оставить его в нетронутом сугробе; неподалеку нашла неплохую пластину в ржавых останках Имперской агонии.

Обледеневшие руки отказывались подчиняться её размашистым движениям. Она опустилась на колени, натянула перчатки, расчистила снег до проблесков ледяного круга, когда…

…Сила испуганным ужом скрутилась у горла.

Рей покачнулась и упала на ладони. Отодвинула пластину правой рукой, а левой прошлась по двери.

Что-то здесь было не так. Рей контролировала Силу в эти дни, в дни после Крэйта, и не могла себе позволить полностью открыться для подобной мелочи.

Идиотский бункер, сейчас она его вскроет.

Она вбивала пластину в лёд, когда Сила снова проскользнула чрез неё. Рей откинула железяку и подползла к двери вплотную.

На ржавчине почти не осталось льда, и она принялась раскручивать вход. Ручка не поддавалась, и застонав, она запрокинула голову, встречаясь взглядом с Верховным Лидером Кайло Реном.

Зубами она стянула перчатки вновь, и некоторое время они глядели друг на друга.

В строгих и гордых одеждах, он чёрной фигурой стоял на заснеженном _Форха_ будто даже эта свалка – её последнее пристанище – принадлежит ему.

В эти дни, дни после Крэйта, Рей избегала Силы, потому что иногда Сила призывала и его. Безусловно, молчание во время контакта всегда было обоюдным, но ей было страшно, что Нить дёргает её Сила, не его. Безусловно, он бы рявкнул что-нибудь; но его молчание было таким же грузным, как и его взгляд. В эти дни, дни после Крэйта, он был тяжелее и смертоноснее – его набрякшие веки, чернь уголков его глаз, его судорожный рот напоминали глядящему о гневе Силы, что Кайло пока ещё сдерживает.

Рей посмотрела на ручку. Сцепив зубы, она вновь её завертела. Пошло легче, и она отползла левее, готовясь к решающему рывку.

Его взгляд бился пульсом у неё на шее и Рей не выдержала – взглянула на него снова. Кайло мельком посмотрел в сторону, кивнул. Не отрываясь от неё отмахнулся от посторонних, едва вскинув руку.

Она не могла не думать о том, что он - уже как обычно - выглядит паршивее и _сильнее_. О том, что она контролирует и Нить, и Силу, и он не услышит её. Может, ухватит образ или тень мысли, но даже во время контакта она заглушает всё.

Она поджала губы и, налегая плечом на дверь, крутанула в последний раз.

Тяжело дыша, она тащила железо на себя. Что-то здесь не так, и когда беззвучие рвануло наружу и ударило ей в голову, она с рыком отпустила дверь.

Тишина померкла, раздался ожидаемый скрежет, но Рей всё ещё была оглушена эхом тишины.

Сила то пульсировала, то затухала, и Рей не могла её прочитать.

Она знала, что Кайло приблизился к ней. С колен ей было видно лишь его ноги и торс, и она отказывалась запрокидывать голову, чтобы рассмотреть его.

Рей на миг закрыла глаза, напоминая себе, что его здесь нет, она может и будет его игнорировать, и надо продолжать.

Как продолжала на Джакку, продолжала на Эч-То, затем на Крэйте. А теперь и на Форха. Продолжать делать то, что надо. Не обращать внимание на помехи. Делать. Вперёд.

Она откроет бункер Лавина-Р4Л47, спустится и проверит осталось ли там что-то пригодное. Если что-то случится – что-то здесь явно не так – у неё есть Сила.

Кайло сделал ещё один шаг, и она рванула дверь на себя.

В оглушающую тишину – в безветрие, в пустоту, в отсутствие Силы – ворвался звук.

Моторошный крик, рассекающий всё вокруг; и когда Кайло схватил её за плечо, Рей услышала, что этот крик - её.

Он выплёвывал слова, но Рей глядела на него и не понимала.

Она вновь посмотрела в бункер. Кое-где можно было разобрать черепа, но в основном это была груда костей. Редкий снег таял в слизи, и она нахмурилась, пытаясь разобрать что там ещё находится.

… Сила вернулась вместе со звуком, вместе с его окриком.

\- …ленно, Рей!

Она вырвалась из его хватки и приблизилась к двери. Потянулась Силой к останкам и внутрь…

Кайло сжал её лицо в руке и заставил смотреть на него. Одно колено почти подвернулось: она старалась удержаться на месте и не опрокинуться на спину.

\- Немедленно. Перестань, отойди, куда-нибудь. Ты полностью исчезла!

Она отцепляла его пальцы, глядя в потемневшее лицо. Сумела вырваться только потому что неожиданно наклонилась в сторону, а потом рванула вперёд.

Он упустил её.

Сила шептала что-то со дна бункера. Она не могла разобрать что именно из-за собственного дыхания и дыхания взбешенного Верховного Лидера.

Он шагнул прямо к двери, видимо, пытаясь нащупать причину её крика и исчезновения.

\- Стой, нет. Отойди назад.

Он продолжал слушать, сжимая-разжимая кулаки.

\- Отойди, я сказала. Н-не подходи туда.

\- Туда? Где ты?

Она подползла к самому краю. Это место было таким гнилым, таким тоскливым.  
Разрушенным.

\- Отвечай мне!

Она хотела прикоснуться, хотела узнать, что там есть под останками и смертью. Всё может быть.

Может быть там осталось что-то живое.

\- Рей, не смей. Ты не знаешь, что ты делаешь.

Ну, должно же быть у них что-то общее.

Она протянула руку.

Черепа и кости, слизь и земля, гниль и тоска – исчезло на глазах, абсолютно всё. Виднелся край лестницы, что раньше было не разглядеть, редкий снег падал вглубь входа. Внутренняя часть двери была чиста, лишь ржавые царапины да выцветшие надписи.

Исчезло, без следа, без звука.

Рей обескуражено выдохнула, отпрянув назад.

\- Это… ничего. Оно пропало. Здесь были… смерти когда-то. Как будто это звало Силу.

Она наконец поднялась, отряхивая снег и грязь с колен. Решила не вытаскивать датапад при нём, достала фонарик.

Когда она попыталась обойти его, Кайло преградил ей путь. Спиной.

На сегодня этого было достаточно. Для дней после Крэйта это было чересчур - невыносимо длительный, личный контакт. Почти разговор.

 _Хватит_ , вырвалось у неё.

_Нет. Тихо._

Когда он преградил ей путь спиной повторно, Рей почти зарычала. Его Сила рвалась к ней, словно срываясь с цепей.

Толкая его локтем и ударяя по ноге, она сумела обогнуть его. Он не защищался.

Выпавший из её подрагивающих рук фонарик покатился к его ногам.

На месте двери, на месте бункера ничего не было. Ничего не осталось. Глубокой раной в почве перед ними стелился котлован.

Редкий снег не попадал туда, будто избегая его, будто места не существует.

Ей было не стыдно за собственный испуганный вздох при виде его вытянутой руки. Сам он дышал ровно и тяжело. Отталкивать его Силу было всё труднее и труднее – и это он даже не намеревался коснуться её.

Его мощь бурлила вокруг них бесстрашием и отчаянием. Вокруг всего, что она могла увидеть и осознать.

\- Нет, - прошептала Рей. – Нет.

Она подошла к краю ямы.

Он не мог. Это невозможно. Его здесь нет.

 _Нет. Тихо_ , прошептал Кайло.

_Хватит!_

Рей попятилась, не отрывая взгляда от дыры.

Невозможно. Он даже не видел что там! Он не мог.

Где-то вдалеке, за чертой обозримых горизонтов, гулом простонала земля. Рей покачнулась, потому что под её ногами покачнулся _Форха_.

Она пятилась и пятилась. Он опустил руку, но не поворачивался – стоял с опущенной головой.

_Ты не смеешь манипулировать местом, где я живу! Слышишь меня?_

_Разве?_

_Не смей!_

_Уже_.

Развернувшись, она побежала. Она вернётся к посоху потом. Она придумает что-нибудь потом и вернётся.

Когда показался её свуп, она посмотрела назад. Верховный Лидер Кайло Рен исчез, как и найденный ею бункер Лавина-Р4Л47.

Она натянула маску обратно.

_____________________________

Принимала её проверку Роуз, а не По.

\- Старший опять пошёл в долины. Что там у тебя?

Она улыбалась, разбирая перегоревшую лампочку в столе. Оказалось, что Рей вернулась позже остальных и Роуз ждала её.

\- Там ничего. Я… не нашла ничего.

Роуз вздохнула. Она взяла датапад с соседнего стола и вручила его Рей.

\- А думали, что в северных будет получше. Совсем ничего нет? Даже чтобы починить?

\- Нет, там… Я про то, что там нет бункера. Лавины-Р4Л47. Его там не… было.

\- Ничего себе! Как это? Может, проблемы с координатами.

Рей подняла на неё взгляд.

\- Может быть.

Она невольно вздрогнула, когда Роуз стукнула по стеклу. Лампочка заискрила и вновь погасла.

\- О Рей, ты, наверное, дико устала! Иди, иди, всё равно нечего заполнять. Надо будет с По завтра обсудить.

Рей вернула отчётный датапад и тот, что ей выдали утром. Роуз была занята лампочкой.

У выхода она обернулась:

\- Я зайду… Я думаю, я проверю как там…

\- Конечно, - погрустнела Роуз. – Конечно, спасибо. Она сегодня не спит.

_______________________

Холодный _Форха_ был им домом, основной базой, уже больше семи декад. Многие охотно выбирали дела на других базах, потому что Форха никому не нравился. Рей думала, что вряд ли кто-то вообще когда-то любил Форха.

Она раньше выбиралась на другие базы, но перестала.

Ей досталась односпальная каморка, вода в которой была прямо в комнате. Видимо, в этом было что-то нестандартное, так как Финн уговаривал её передумать. Она не стала ему говорить, как это было странно выбирать из списка имя, с которым она будет жить. Когда делали расселение, она не знала, что спросить и старалась скрыть, как внимательно слушает вопросы и ответы других. Финна и Леи тогда не было, и она выбрала из списка последнюю строку – номер комнаты, рядом с которым стояла цифра один.

Рей жила одна и её это успокаивало.

Мятежники собирались с силами и искали союзников. Но больше собирались с силами.

Не то чтобы с союзниками было всё плохо. По говорил, что одни либо боялись Первого Ордена слишком давно, либо не знали стоит ли им бояться Первого Ордена сейчас.

Скорее всего, По об этом сказала Лея и он часто повторял это на собраниях.

Мятежники знали, что Первый Орден нынче – это Верховный Лидер Кайло Рен. Все знали, что он прикончил Сноука.

Рей думала, что По слишком много повторяет одно и то же на собраниях. Возможно, были какие-то другие собрания. Где обсуждались свежие новости, инсайд, как любил говорить Финн.

Но Рей о таких собраниях ничего не слышала.

По часто повторял, что они были бы обречены, не будь у них последней джедайки. Рей пыталась скрыть смущение, все вокруг улыбались, и По улыбался тоже, внимательно глядя на неё.

Он всегда был вежлив и услужлив с последней джедайкой. Рей думала, что ещё он был осторожен.

Пока всё было спокойно. Союзников и сил было мало, но Первый Орден молчал после Крэйта.

По говорил о базах, добровольцах, ресурсах на каждом брифинге, но молчание Первого Ордена никогда не обсуждал. Возможно, никто, кроме Рей, не находил странным отсутствие деталей.

Возможно они молчали, как и она.

\- Просто поговори с По, - удивлялся Финн. – Да что здесь обсуждать сейчас. Лея ведь сказала сначала, что мы найдём как прощупать Хакса. Прежде всего. Ну, ты понимаешь. Представляешь, мы не через дроидов обрыскали…

Рей не знала, что где-то существует свалка дряннее, чем родное Джакку. Там было солнце и песок, устой и движение, жар полудня и прохлада ночей.

Солнце находило Форха недостойным. Во все стороны, куда не глянь, всегда лежали снега, а под ними – нетронутый мусор. Никто не заглядывал сюда даже на часок, и некому было мечтать отсюда выбраться.

Иногда здесь случались бури, что могли рассечь веки. Однажды Рей и Роуз попали под град.

Лея ушла после снегопада, когда ударил мороз, утром солнечного дня.

 


	2. Разбитое сердце

_Рейтинг NC-17: графическое описание секса_

 

Цветы отыскал По. Вернулся через шесть часов, с чужими глазами. Она никогда не видела белоснежных колокольчиков и не знала, что где-то за раз можно достать столько одинаковых. Точь-в-точь, словно ненастоящие.

Вместе с ними он нашёл длинный ящик из стекла.

Он напоминает Рей что-то – что-то недавнее – но образ ускользает от неё. _Потом_.

\- Мы не будем хоронить её здесь. Здесь! Набу…

Финн держит По за локоть, оттягивая в сторону. От мятежников: грустных, заплаканных и взбудораженных. Чубакка яростно стучит гаечным ключом по стене.

\- Набу далеко. Набу… сейчас нам не по силам, - обращается к нему и остальным Ларма.

\- Она не хотела, чтобы мы рисковали на Набу. Она хотела, чтобы всё осталось тут, - проговаривает Рей. - Мы сделаем как она сказала.

Роуз называет ящик гробом.

\- Усыпальница, - выдавливает из себя По. - Это называется усыпальница.

Украшение усыпальницы цветами каким-то образом поручают Рей. Ей некому перечить и некого спросить. Нужно оформить ящик вокруг и постелить цветы внутри.

Роуз назвала их дицентрой. Пилот, что принял ящики от Роуз и притащил их в хозяйственную, сказал, что нужно, чтобы было красиво.

\- Ди-це-нтра, - повторила Рей вслух.

Она отбирала стебли по длине, связывая их, потом слегка распуская – чтобы бутоны легли веером. Она не знала спешить ей или медлить.

Дицентра была столь же нежной на ощупь, как и на вид. Возможно, Лея и была когда-то – для кого-то – нежной, но Рей об знала. Лея была доброй, как бывают только стойкие люди. Она знала что и как правильно сказать, но никогда не лгала глазами.

\- Моя девочка, - усмехалась она, когда Рей просила дополнительные часы работы.

Из обрывков разговоров и судорожных сборов Рей поняла, что всё это – подготовка к какому-то процессу, обычаю. Оно имело большое значение. Возможно, ей стоило попрощаться с генералом Леей сейчас, пока не начался непонятный ритуал, пока Лею сюда ещё не принесли, пока её сын стоит у Рей за спиной.

Она окружила усыпальницу белоснежными веерами с одной стороны и просчитывала как стелить дицентру внутри.

\- Она терпеть не могла цветы.

Она сделала что-то вроде косы из четырёх тонких веток, но стебли оказались хрупкими – она не могла рисковать. Лучше сначала их постелить как получится. Увидеть как это смотрится внутри.

Он стоял так близко, что Рей теряла контроль над руками.

\- Разве ты не настолько сильный. Чтобы сделать себя невидимым? Сейчас. Тогда я не увижу тебя. Разве ты не хочешь этого? Сегодня.

\- Нет. Я не настолько сильный.

Цветы легли ажурным покрывалом внутри ящика и Рей просто складывала их по очереди – стебель за стеблем. Слишком медленно, но каждая последующая ветвь оказывалась тяжелее предыдущей. Устали не руки, груз оседал у неё внутри, где-то в грудине.

\- Разбитое сердце.

\- Что? – растерянно прошептала она.

\- Цветы. Они называются «разбитое сердце», - прошептал он позади неё.

Рей смотрела, как его рука в перчатке тянется к одной из веток.

\- Цветы Альдераана. Их вплетали в косы.

\- Положи на место, - выговорила она сквозь зубы. – Не трогай ничего.

Его ладонь прошлась костяшками пальцев по вееру подле её руки.

Рей обернулась столь быстро, что он качнулся назад. Оба были поражены, когда она сумела толкнуть его в грудь с такой силой, что ему пришлось отступить на шаг.

\- Тебе здесь не место. Я не хочу видеть тебя. Отключи это! – Когда она ударила вновь, Кайло удержал её кулаки в своих. Она не видела его лица из-за слёз. – Убирайся!

Она попыталась вырваться из его кулаков и толкнула его всем телом, когда он притянул её к себе.

Мерзкое гадкое чудовище. Забирает у неё всё. Сегодня ей хоронить его мать. Её генерала, его врага. Мать, которой у неё не было, врага, которого он сам себе выдумал.

Он гладил её по волосам даже после того, как она лягнула его по ноге. Когда затрусила его, царапая перчатки, пытаясь добраться до кожи, вернуть ему боли, которой он ранил её.

\- Рей, - говорил Кайло тихо. – Я не контролирую связь. Я не могу прийти или уйти. Не могу сделать себя невидимым или сделать невидимой тебя.

\- Как тебе вся твоя Галактика, Бен? – От рыданий голос охрип до такой степени, что она сама не могла разобрать слов. – Сытно ли тебе там? Когда ты застрял со мной! Когда ты не можешь прийти на прощание со своей мамой?

Кайло отпустил её, и она вцепилась обеими руками в край доски с ящиком. Пыталась отдышаться, пока он застыл на месте.

\- Я никогда бы не пришёл.

\- Лжец.

Он подался вперёд.

\- Не корми меня своими иллюзиями.

\- Лжец. Лжец.

Он подошёл столь вплотную, что они могли смотреть только в глаза друг друга.

\- Ты приглашаешь меня? Я мог бы. Я нашёл бы.

\- Я знаю, чудовище. Вот только пока не нашёл. Возможно, усилия стоили бы вам жизни, Верховный Лидер?

\- Нашла бы ты для меня цветы, - процедил он, - позаботилась бы о них так для меня?.. Ручная джедайка по прихоти моей матери, чем они тебе отплачивают? Холодом. Слезами по ночам. Когда ты зовешь Верховного Лидера, потому что легенда научил тебя ничему. О Рей, когда я найду тебя, не будет ошибок, когда я найду тебя, живым или полумёртвым, - шептал Кайло, притягивая её лицо ближе, цепляясь пальцами за её волосы, - ты никогда и никуда не сможешь сбежать.

\- Уходи, Бен, - почти беззвучно проговорила Рей. – Уходи сегодня.

Ей показалось, что на мгновение или больше он закрыл глаза.

Она нащупала стебель на столе позади и смяла цветок в кулаке. Кайло отступил, не разрывая взгляда.

В его глазах блестели непролитые слёзы, и Рей швырнула ему то, что осталось от цветка.

\- Вот тебе ди-це-нтра Аль-дера-ана, чудовище, разбитое сердце!

От неожиданности он отступил ещё дальше. Она вновь заплакала, но теперь шумно вдыхая и выдыхая, контролируя свой гнев.

Кайло растерянно нахмурился, когда она выбросила руку вперёд.

\- Вот тебе и иллюзия от ручной мусорщицы, напоследок, чудовище!

\- Ну давай. Возможно, ты ненавидишь меня так сильно, что у тебя получится!

Рей закричала, когда он слегка нагнулся – словно позволяя ей делать всё, что она пожелает.

\- Она хотела спасти тебя! И чем ты отплатил ей!

\- Она? – прорычал Кайло. – Или ты?

Она отодвинула стол и оттолкнула его Силой на шаг назад.

Он смотрел на неё из-под полуприкрытых глаз невозмутимо и пристально. Как тогда в логове Первого Ордена и Сноука, когда она прилетела к нему со световым мечом в ладонях, на сердце.

…Рей вспомнила, где видела ящик из стекла прежде. Лишь очертания, похож лишь образом, и внутри этого образа когда-то лежала она сама.

Она покачала головой. Нет.

_Рей_ , вырвалось у него.

Она закрыла глаза и замотала головой снова. Не сегодня.

Выбросив руку перед собой и отвернувшись, она отрезала себя от Силы.

Он исчез, вместе с ним и выброшенный порванный ею цветок.

________________

Она возвращалась к Силе  осторожно, понемногу – Рей не знала, как сделать правильно, но, наверное, правильно как она сама того пожелает?

Без Силы  ей было холоднее. Что-то пустовало внутри неё, хоть она и знала, что не смогла отрезать себя полностью.

Живым без Силы не бываешь.

Но даже с ней на базе пировал холод, и каждая мысль об этом укорачивала удавку на шее у Рей. Потому что иногда, будто из неоткуда, её брал неизвестный жар, пронырливой змеёй изучая её тело.

Иногда, когда она только подготовилась ко сну. Иногда, когда она вдруг вспоминала о тяжести своей округлившейся груди. Иногда, когда она забывалась и сжимала ноги так сильно, что нечем было дышать.

В первый раз они воссоединились через три дня, когда Рей крутилась вокруг Би-Би-Эйт.

\- … и совсем без антенны, дружок! Я говорила ему, что с этим надо что-то делать, если она…

Би-Би-Эйт насуплено закрутился, когда она умолкла. Кайло стоял прямо перед ними, и он заметил её мгновенно.

Дроид зачирикал, чтобы она продолжала говорить.

Но Рей не могла. Она ещё раз пересмотрела его антенну.  
  
Она знала, что они вернутся к молчанию после произошедшего. Не сговариваясь, они оба это знали.

Но ощущалось то, что он на неё смотрит теперь по-другому. Тревожно _по-другому_. Рей не поднимала глаз.

Не смотри на меня, думала она, займись делами, чёрт побери.

Один раз они почти столкнулись – Рей выронила поддон с инструментами, а он обнажил свой световой ещё до того, как разглядел её в залитом маслом комбинезоне. Она не подняла головы даже после того, как он убрал меч.

Это напомнило ей о её расколотом джедайском оружии. Половины которого ей когда-нибудь придётся воссоединить и защищаться. Убивать. Щадить.

Только защищаться или убивать пока было негде. Потому что Первый Орден затих и давал знать о себе никогда. Финн говорил, что все инсайды молчат. Что многое было под вопросом, просто они - сопротивленцы, мятежники - не знали под каким именно вопросом.

Рей не боялась, что она не сможет собрать световой меч. Она боялась, что случиться после того, как она сможет.

Что он видел в её взгляде, когда они неожиданно связывались? Разочарование? Гнев, потерю, сожаление?

Кайло любил Лею. Как раненое, загнанное животное, он наказывал себя сильнее с каждым новым рывком, при каждом импульсивном движении. Конечно, он никогда бы не пришёл попрощаться с ней. Это стоило бы ему жизни, на любой стороне, потому что он любил её - и в мире, где ни с кем нельзя было проститься, никогда нельзя было отпустить, она была не мертва.  
  
Рей надеялась, что он высматривал в её взгляде что-то другое. Месть, злость, смерть. Пожалуй, всё, что угодно, лишь бы не отблеск жара, поглощавшего её стыд, её сомнения день за днём.

Иногда она задерживалась под струёй воды и думала о том как бы коснуться себя.

Иногда она представляла прикосновение, изучающее её тело, кусающее её кожу. Укрощающее лихорадку ожидания.

________

Финн снабдил её дополнительными одеялами и они пришлись кстати, когда она перевернула миску на кровать. Были вечера, когда Рей доставала порцию – как на Джакку – и ужинала повторно у себя в комнате.

Она сгребла испорченное одеяло на пол и осмотрела себя. Пришлось переодеваться: она нашла немятую тунику и решила остаться на ночь в ней. Она подправила перевязку под туникой и не смогла себя заставить убрать руку.

Отключила свет.

Обнажаться было не холодно только под одеялами, но даже там она решила оставить перевязку.

Прошлась рукой от рёбер до уже пульсирующей точки между ногами. Когда она уже не могла оторвать пальцев от изнывающей груди и мокрого клитора, под одеялами стало жарко.

Отдышавшись, она их откинула и сползла по кровати чуть вниз. Волосы прилипли к лицу – там, где она утыкалась в подушку.

Рей приподняла голову, наблюдая как её кисть изгибается между ног.

Хотелось сомкнуть колени, но она раздвинула их шире, спустившись ниже. Простонала, сумев прощупать клитор и расширить себя пальцем одновременно.

Хотелось приподняться на локте, но останавливаться так не хотелось. Сдувая прядь волос с губ, она надавила сильнее и снова приподняла голову.

Кайло застыл у изножья кровати. Он смотрел на неё всю, и они ошарашенно встретились глазами, когда она издала какой-то звук одновременно со вздохом.

Он отвернулся так стремительно, что задел ногой кровать.

\- Я… Прошу прощения, я… Я не смотрел. Я-я ничего не видел.

Она смотрела в его выпрямленную, напряженную спину, так и не убрав руки с разгорячённой кожи.

\- Я-я не контролирую эту связь! – взбешенно выдавил он.

Рей потянула за край одно из одеял, чтобы прикрыться. Ткань коснулась сосков, набухших под перевязкой. Она почти сдержала выдох, но то, что вырвалось, прозвучало в полной тишине её каморки мольбой.

Но он и так знал. В подобном беспамятстве Рей не могла заглушить свою сторону Нити.

\- Я-я могу отойти, я могу отдалиться. – Его голос звучал будто он снова в маске. Монстр из леса с металлическим ликом. – Если ты… если тебе надо продолжить.

Она смотрела ему в спину, стараясь не дышать. Невольно она прошлась по мокрой коже ещё раз, теперь под одеялом.

Кайло дёрнулся, но беззвучно.

Если бы она могла преодолеть стыд, она смогла бы заговорить.

\- Не уверен, что ты ещё там. Тут. После обрыва… бывает эхо. Я все ещё чувствую твои… твою Силу.

\- Т-ты хочешь смотреть?

Рей не была уверена: то ли дёрнулся кто-то один из них, то ли оба.

\- Если мне надо продолжить? – прошептала она.

Она слушала шорох его одежды, движение его тела, волнение воздуха и Силы. С закрытыми глазами она чувствовала прикосновение его взгляда.

Он рвано выдохнул, когда Рей задвигала пальцами. Возбуждая себя сильнее, делала себя ещё мокрее, до бесстыдства. Она ласкала клитор – круг за кругом – и, закусив губу, сдержала стон, когда захотелось скользнуть в себя.

\- Убери одеяло.

Она раскрылась, прервав движение на миг. Рей хотелось коснуться сосков другой рукой, но она не решилась.

\- Шире, р-раздвинь ноги шире, - хрипло попросил он.

Рей сжала их перед тем, как развести в сторону. Она сползла по кровати ещё ниже. Она была такой мокрой, и каждое прикосновение к набухшему клитору отдавало ей в грудь. Рей мечтала, чтобы он потрогал её там, как угодно, чтобы он снял перевязку.

\- Убери руку, я-я должен… Хочу посмотреть на тебя.

\- Здесь темно, Бен, - прошептала Рей.

\- Пожалуйста.

Он попросил её открыть глаза после этого. Даже не привыкнув к темноте, она могла его различить. Она не замечала, что он дышал громче неё.

Рей приподнялась на локте, снова проводя рукой по складкам и цепляя пальцами клитор. Она не закрывала глаз, но избегала глядеть в его сторону.

\- Рей. Можно я. Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Она посмотрела на его пах и сглотнула. Кивнула. Его возбуждение кружило ей голову, хотелось заполнить себя крика.

Его член был большим, агрессивным. Он трогал себя, жадно читая её лицо. Рей взяла себя двумя пальцами и потеряла контроль над звуками, рвущимися из горла. Он сплюнул на ладонь, прошёлся по головке; жестко мял себя, глядя на Рей сверху. Кровать заскрипела, когда он поставил на неё колено.

Рей не могла оторвать от него глаз.

Она застонала, когда вернулась к клитору и смочила его, - Кайло не сдержался и дёрнул кровать.

Игнорировать затёкший локоть было больше невозможно, и Рей опустилась на спину, запрокидывая голову.

\- Нет, нет, не отворачивайся. Нет.

Она замычала, касаясь клитором пальцев. Приподнялась снова, дыша больше носом, чем ртом. Пот стекал у неё по икрам.

\- Не бойся, ты хочешь быстрее. Не бойся, ты себе не навредишь.

\- Я… я…

\- Рей. Рей. Жестче. Так. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Нет, смотри на меня. Не отворачивайся, пожалуйста, Рей.

Он остановил себя, когда у неё задрожали ноги. Она задержала дыхание, выминая из оргазма всё до последнего, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Она сорвалась на короткие стоны, и он опустился на колени перед ней, на край кровати. Он смотрел на неё так, словно мог проглотить её целиком, вобрать её всю до последней капли. После Рей устало опрокинулась на спину.

Когда он провёл ладонью по её ещё подрагивающей ноге, она повернула голову, чтобы рассмотреть его. Они оба наблюдали как он гладит её.

Когда Кайло встал между её ног, с членом в руке, она раздвинула колени шире. Время текло будто её лихорадило; он подёргивал себя рвано, быстро и она завороженно наблюдала за его движениями. Он был массивным и бесконтрольным, возвышаясь над ней чёрной тенью. Когда он кончал ей на низ живота, он ухватился за её бедро, и Рей приподнялась снова.

Он пригнулся и наклонился, вопросительно глянув на неё. Она слабо кивнула и дёрнула ногой – он склонился совсем низко. Кайло поцеловал её, лизнув клитор. Выдохнув, он целовал её глубже, хватал её за колени. Рей едва могла отследить что он делает с ней.

Поднявшись, он трогал её тело. Он потянулся к перевязке на груди – и Рей попыталась свести колени и отползти выше.

Кайло попытался взять её за руку, но она добралась до самого изголовья кровати.

\- Рей, я всего лишь…

\- Не трогай меня больше.

Она рванула одной из одеял на себя и когда он подался в её сторону, она вытянула перед собой ладонь. Ладонь, которая могла отбросить его Силой.

Его лицо тяжелело на глазах.

\- Если что-то не так, достаточно одного слова. Прекрати это.

\- В-всё не так. Я не хочу этого больше. Не приближайся ко мне.

\- Я не приближаюсь к тебе, это ты убегаешь от меня каждый раз. Я-я … неправильно тебя понял? Ты была…

\- Нет, не это, я больше не хочу, чтобы ты приближался ко мне.  
  
Она вцепилась в одеяло с такой силой, что занемело запястье. Вытянутую руку так и не опустила.

Он застегнулся не с первой попытки. Его Сила снова будоражила её, ослепляла, но он держал себя на крепкой цепи.

\- Это закончено. То, что было сейчас. Это больше…

\- Скажи это.

Рей сорвалась с кровати, к углу, что был поближе. Кайло поднялся следом.

\- Опусти руку. Тебе страшно. Скажи это.

\- Пошёл вон!

\- Не смей прогонять меня! – взревел он. - Это не Джакку, Рей. Ты меня не обманешь, я знаю каждое…

\- Ты обманул меня. Ты обманываешь меня. Ты видел кровать.

Он отбросил что-то на своей стороне, свирепо взмахнув рукой.

\- Обманываю тебя? Нет, ты обманываешь себя. Я не вижу, где ты находишься, только образы того, к чему ты прикасаешься. Но я увижу. Я найду тебя, Рей.

\- Хорошо, - сорвался её голос. – Ищи.

\- Я найду тебя. Верили ли в богов на Джакку?

\- Да, - выплюнула она.

\- Тогда молись им, - прорычал он. – Я найду тебя, Рей, и молись всем песчаным богам, чтобы ты была одна, где бы тогда ты не находилась. Потому что я уничтожу всех других, всех вокруг. Чтобы ты была безоружна, потому что я не хочу тебя ранить. Чтобы я нашёл тебя поскорее, пока страх не превратил тебя в чудовище.

\- Может это я найду тебя. Верили ли в богов твой отец Хан Соло, твоя мать Лея? Твой мастер и легенда Люк Скайуокер? Возможно, они молили кого-то о смерти для себя, чтобы больше не видеть, как чудовище, которое они выкормили, пожирает их Галактику!

\- Эта Галактика – моя. И я сожгу её дотла, чтобы найти тебя.

Рей отпрянула от него, будто обжёгшись. Его взгляд блуждал по её бледному лицу и когда он слегка наклонился, она не сумела отодвинуться.

\- Ты нашёл меня однажды, Бен. Я пришла к тебе, бросив всё, рискнув всем. И ты выбрал Галактику.

\- А сейчас? Ты выбрасываешь меня как мусор, потому что удобно. Потому что ты не знаешь, что делать с монстром и ты боишься, что тебе уже всё равно, что мусор останется монстром. Но меня ведь можно прогнать как не прижившегося пса!

Она попятилась, но Кайло перехватил её за локоть. Он проговорил ей прямо в ухо:

\- Рей. Я найду тебя. И я закончу то, что ты начала.

 

 


	3. Сон на "Джакку"

Это было последней точкой по закупке топлива и самой проблемной. И кого бы По не отправлял туда, Рей шла в придачу.

 _Сила_ и все дела.

– Как его звать, говоришь?  
– Жко.  
– И это он называет тебя ведьмой?

«Мастерская» была в переулке от набережной, корабли здесь загружались быстрее чем где-либо. Но сегодня дроид велел им подождать.

– Тише. Да, но не вслух.

Финн оторвался от разглядывания багрового иссушенного дерева, что росло внутри «Мастерской». Дверей здесь давно уже не было, и свалка, которую Жко считал витриной, можно было лицезреть с улицы. Рей стояла спиной к «Мастерской» и на вопрошающий взгляд друга не обернулась.

Она смотрела на посадочную сквозь обветшавший киоск, от которого ветер оставил железные прутья да обрывок крыши. «Сокол» и «Большой» стояли мирно, за ними проглядывался серый океан.

– Ты прочитала его мысли, да? – зашептал Финн ей на ухо, посматривая на подозрительно крутящегося вокруг них дроида.

Рей едва удержалась чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Это так не работает, Финн, я же вам говорила. Он просто… протранслировал это в мою сторону. В пространство. В мою голову. Тяжело было не заметить. И тем более, я ведь сейчас закр…

Она остановилась, шаркнув ногой. Финн всё ещё был занят борьбой взглядов с дроидом.

– Как сигнал протранслировал?  
– Как сигнал.

С тропы, что вела из леса к набережной, раздались крики и они оба повернулись в их сторону.

До полных сумерек оставался час-другой и было бы неплохо получить заказанное до темноты.

– Я бы не доверял этому дроиду, Рей, – опять зашептал Финн.

– Это ты ещё хозяина не видел. А вот и он.

Жко, как она и предполагала, был не один. Впереди него вышагивал пилот – лицо и шея, недавно обгоревшие на солнце, – и персоны, которых даже младенец сразу бы зачислил в пираты. Позади Жко тащился ящур.

Единственный кто, похоже, был рад их видеть.

– А, миледи Джакку. Вы, как всегда, опоздали.

Пилот и пираты заводили ящура в «Мастерскую» пока хозяин старался отвлечь их внимание. Жко всегда был высокомерной самодовольной жабой, и Рей не нравилось, когда высокомерные самодовольные жабы выглядят взволнованными.

– Топливо, – напомнил Финн, ткнув пальцем Жко в грудь. – Мини-генераторы.  
– Придётся подождать. До темноты управимся, ага.

Он окинул Рей взглядом с ног до головы и не заметив оружия, улыбнулся. Она скривилась в ответной улыбке и – издевательски щелкнула спрятанными за спиной пальцами.

Жко едва не подпрыгнул на месте, тут же всматриваясь вглубь «Мастерской».

– Нам ждать тут или отойти? – вздохнула она.  
– В сторону, в сторону, это быстро, Джакку.

Дроид предпринял попытку поковылять за ними, но быстро отвлекся на щепотку проросшей сквозь камни травы. Пока он жужжал и позвякивал в пыли, Рей и Финн жевали безвкусные питательные батончики.

– Надо в следующий раз задержаться на первой точке.  
– Ага.  
– Почему он называет тебя «Джакку»?

Рей стряхнула крошки и вытерла ладони об штаны.

– Потому что я так себя называю.

Она собиралась забрать у него обёртку, когда в «Мастерской» что-то грохнулось. Финн подался вперёд, а Рей отступила назад.

Заискрило _Силой_ столь неожиданно, что она не удержала контроль. Что-то тянулось к ней, и она откликнулась на зов – уже шла навстречу. Перед тем как Финн схватил её за рукав, зов громыхал у неё в ушах, и даже Нить ожила сама по себе.

Рей смогла оборвать себя до того, как случилось худшее. До «Мастерской» она дошла уже весьма рассерженной.

– Жко! – Она постучала ногой по дырявому железному ведру.

Даже при переругивании и копошении пиратов и рабочих, она всё ещё слышала эхо _Силы_. Где-то там – глубоко-глубоко внутри – что-то продолжало окликать её. Что- то одинокое и обездоленное; оно пыталось выбраться из плена.

– Жко!  
– Топливо сейчас! Уже несу!

Рабочие выносили их заказ, но хозяин крутился на задворках, не показывая носа. Топливо пошло в корабль Финна, и он повёл рабочих к набережной.

– Джакку, сегодня генераторы никак. Давай завтра.

За ним возвышался пилот и смотрел он на Рей прямо, не мигая.

– Ты что ли завтра их наколдуешь, Жко?

Он дёрнулся, но всё-таки рискнул подойти к «ведьме» ближе.

– Их нужно проверять и загружать-то дольше. До ночи не управимся. Давай завтра, тебе же лучше, сама понимаешь.

Она сдвинулась в сторону, невольно пытаясь рассмотреть как что-то разгружают и сортируют внутри. Фырканье ящура отрезвило её, и она повернулась к хозяину.

– Хорошо, значит, с утра.  
– Договорились, Джакку, договорились.

Она не могла не обернуться, выходя к посадочной. Ей слышался оклик и каждый шаг ощущался жестоким.

Когда Финн хлопнул последнего рабочего по спине, она подала ему знак подойти к «Соколу».

– Эй, а где…  
– Говорит с утра только. Я останусь здесь, нет смысла…  
– Подожди, Рей, мы так не договаривались.  
– Финн, прекрати. Вы с Роуз – одна и та же песня. Я дождусь утра, загружусь и завтра после обеда буду на Форха. Ты знаешь, мы не можем летать туда-сюда.  
– Я остаюсь.

После того как она помолчала, вопросительно глядя на него, Финн сдался.

– Ладно, ты переживешь одну ночь без меня.  
– Ну конечно же, – она ударила его по плечу.  
– Так уж и быть.

Он засмеялся, обнимая её.

– Забираешь заказ и обратно. – Она кивала, улыбаясь. – И комм включённый.

Когда она ударила его вновь, он деланно возмутился.

– Комм всегда включённый, балда. Он барахлит.  
– Надо было брать Чуви с нами, – вздохнул он. – Ну, до завтра!

Она кивнула. Отошла поодаль, чтобы понаблюдать как «Большой» поднимается в воздух. Финн вернулся – выбежал из корабля, напоследок махнув ей рукой:

– Увидимся!

– Увидимся! – прокричала она и тоже подняла руку.

Ночь распрямляла крылья над океаном. Рей постояла недолго у ржавых перил, прислушиваясь к воде.

Несколько раз она отдёрнула себя, чтобы не окунуться в зов за спиной. Он напоминал звон стёклышек, осколок об осколок, пронзительный и юркий как ветер.

Рей побрела к «Соколу»: было время для сна, если вставать завтра на рассвете. Тишина корабля сделала звон неугомонным, и она задышала чаще и глубже, чтобы его не различать…

____________

… Тишина её напугала, и она задышала чаще и глубже, чтобы себя услышать. Рей отступала назад, будто могла выйти из сна. Всё скользкое, чёрное вокруг подтверждало её страх, и она отдёрнула себя, чтобы не позволить _ему_ прочитать её ужас.

Она едва не раздавила стёклышко под ногами. Пришлось замереть и обернуться – сон стал явью. На чёрном скользком полу лежали осколки бокала, а остановилась она у кровати Кайло.

Он сидел на полу и ей была видна только искажённая шрамом часть его лица. Неподалёку стояла бутылка. Полуобнажённый, он опрокинулся спиной на бок кровати.

– Это сон? Это должен быть сон.

Кайло дёрнул правой рукой, и она едва удержалась от вскрика, заметив, что его брюки расстегнуты. Он шумно выдохнул.

– Это… сон?

– Для тебя, может быть.

Он отпил прямо из горлышка. Рей не смогла бы сдвинуться с места даже если бы ей приказали Силой. Он вновь шумно выдохнул, когда его рука вернулась к члену.

Была только одна причина, по которой она могла оказаться здесь. Одновременно во сне и в реальности.

Рей действительно не стоило откликаться на зов кристаллов и воровать их из «Мастерской». Ей нужно было остановиться, когда она вышла из «Сокола», когда она отключала дроида, когда она тратила последнюю Силу на сон рабочих, когда она…

– Ты собираешься смотреть?

Голос Кайло был размеренным, уверенным. Ему почти что удавалось её обмануть.

– Я… я…  
– Иди сюда.

Наконец он посмотрел на неё и Рей будто застряла в этом моменте: она переводила взгляд с его лица на его руку мгновение за мгновением, и не знала, что делать.

Она так давно не видела его. Прошло одиннадцать дней. От него веяло тоской и злостью, и она опустилась на колени рядом с бутылкой.

Кайло отвернулся, снова смотря в стену. Он механически гладил себя, и она не слышала, чтобы он дышал.

Она принюхалась к алкоголю и решила, что на данный момент – это наилучшая идея. Закашлялась, когда разобрала вкус терпкого красного вина.

Он забрал у Рей бутылку и последовал её примеру. Полуприкрытыми глазами рассматривал её: она легла спать с распущенными волосами, в мешковатых штанах и перевязке. Рей неуверенно провела ладонью по собственному локтю, разозлившись на него.

– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я смотрела или нет?

Оставалось надеяться, что он не разберёт в полутьме как она покраснела. В его присутствии она всегда была на пике идиотизма.

– Нет особой разницы. Я всё равно думаю о тебе, – подчёркнуто ровно ответил Кайло.

Вытерев рукой вино со рта, он протянул ей бутылку. Она тут же отпила, страшась как будет расценено её молчание, если она не будет занята вином.

Нить здесь – в её сне, его реальности – ощущалась по-другому. Рей думала о кристаллах, которые она спрятала в панели «Сокола» над ее кроватью.

– Я не могу разорвать связь, – пробормотала она.

– Но тебе хотелось бы. Всё стало бы таким легким.

Рей различила скрежет собственных зубов.

– Не отвлекайтесь, Верховный Лидер, на ручную джедайку.

Кайло рассерженно выдохнул.

– Молчи и смотри. Я здесь для твоего развлечения. Сила сделала меня твоей личной игрушкой.

– Не сделала, – отрезала она.

– Сделала.

Она бесцельно взмахнула рукой и подползла к нему впритык. Он упрямо смотрел не на неё. Гладил он себя совсем не так как в прошлый раз. Она не отрывала взгляда от его движений столь долго, что он остановился.

– Ты хочешь испоганить для меня даже это. _Сила_ выбрала хорошо.

– Заткнись, – прошептала Рей.

Чтобы приблизиться к его рту, ей пришлось держать голову наклонённой почти до боли. Она накрыла его губы своими, и он замер, словно вмиг окоченел. Рей прижималась к нему, то пытаясь сфокусироваться на одной губе, то пытаясь охватить его рот полностью.

Когда он задвигался, она практически потеряла равновесие. Кайло схватил её за волосы и целовал её глубоко, не позволяя ей теряться.

Рей не заметила, как ему удалось поднять её и себя одновременно, но бутылка полетела в сторону, когда они упали на кровать. Он накрыл Рей собой, держа её голову в ладонях, и она застонала ему в рот.

Он стянул с неё штаны до колен, не разрывая поцелуя. Когда он просунул руку между её ног, Рей оторвалась от его рта и трогала его кожу везде, где могла достать. Она не могла сфокусироваться на чём-то одном и Кайло, похоже, тоже.

– Сними её, – она потребовала, не в состоянии стянуть перевязку с груди. Кайло попытался зубами, когда она уже умудрилась сдвинуться под ним и освободить свою руку.  
  
Когда она сместила перевязку на живот, он накрыл её грудь ртом до того, как успел рассмотреть её. Рей запрокинула голову, затем снова взглянула на то, как он не то лижет, не то кусает её сосок.

– Бен, – прошептала она.

Она задвигалась, пытаясь добраться ладонью до его члена. Сумела сдвинуть руку, которой он ласкал её между ног, и то – только потому что он подумал, что она хочет остановить его. Наконец она взяла головку в ладонь и погладила её; Кайло оторвался от её груди и приблизился к ней, снова целуя.

– Сначала ты, потом я.

Он забрал её руку от себя и направил вновь меж её ног. Она трогала себя, и его ладонь сверху её повторяла движения. Кайло простонал что-то, когда она прикусила его губу, играясь с ней.

Его ладонь, накрывавшая её, начала двигаться быстрее и резче. Рей едва хватало дыхания на поцелуи. Она хотела продолжать, но Кайло хотел смотреть на неё. Она желала скрыть стоны в его губах, но он коротко целовал её и слегка запрокидывал голову, чтобы видеть её лицо.

Когда Рей совсем потеряла контроль, он удерживал её ладонь, не позволяй ей сдвинуться. Она задыхалась и дрожала под ним и когда всё было кончено, он целовал её в волосы и виски.

Рей сумела опрокинуть его на спину и, стянув с себя полностью штаны, уселась на коленях у его живота. Он опять накрыл её ладонь своею, когда она стала ласкать его член. Его движения были более уверенными и резкими, и она смотрела на их соединённые руки, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться.

Кайло прошёлся по её соску пальцами другой руки, и она вздрогнула от неожиданности.

– Иди сюда, – прохрипел он и Рей подвинулась ближе – так, чтобы он мог ласкать её.

Когда она откинула его руку со своей и приблизила лицо к его члену, Кайло сказал предупреждающе:

– Рей.

Она лизнула головку, и его нога дёрнулась. Она успокаивающе прошлась по его бедру пальцами, проводя языком по всей длине его члена. Кайло издал не интерпретируемый звук, но она слышала, как он хватает руками простыни. Что-то в её груди расширилось, растянулось от этих звуков, и она захотела взять его в рот целиком.

Она слегка пососала головку, и когда она застонала, сумев взять его в рот наполовину, лаская его языком, – он кончил с хрипом, в попытке приподняться на локтях. Рей выпрямилась и вытерла часть спермы со рта.

Когда Кайло подхватил её за подмышки, она вскрикнула и засмеялась. Он опрокинул Рей на спину, и они целовались бессчётное количество раз.

Она убрала руки с его шеи только тогда, когда ей стало холодно и захотелось прикрыть себя. Практически не отрываясь от Рей, он нащупал где-то позади одеяло и накрыл их обоих с головой.

Она удовлетворённо выдохнула ему в рот. Кайло ласкал её соски, медленно, но жадно; и заставил её стонать, когда превратил поцелуй на шее в синяк, который он тут принялся зализывать.

– Зачем ты? – пробормотала она, изучая ногтями его грудь, торс, бока.  
– Захотел.

Под одеялами они вспотели ещё больше, дышать стало тяжелее, но они всё равно прижимались к друг другу теснее.

– Ты очень красивая, – растерянно прошептал Кайло, теребя пряди её волос между пальцев.

Рей склонила голову, прячась, и старалась не моргать.

– Ты тоже.

Он хмыкнул и когда она вскинула голову, ей показалось, что он скривился от её слов.

– Я хочу… тебя. – Рей смотрела ему в глаза и Кайло некуда было деться от её взгляда. Она повторила: – Я хочу тебя.

– Ты почти что заглушила Нить. Закрыла свою _Силу_. Сказала, чтобы я не приближался к тебе.

Она постаралась прижаться к нему ещё сильнее. Лизнула его в губы, а затем медленно целовала его шрам.

– Так не может больше продолжаться, Бен, – прошептала она. – Первый Орден. Твоя власть над Силой.

– Нет никакого Первого Ордена.

Она фыркнула.

– Никто не трогает твоё драгоценное Сопротивление, – шептал он. – Потому что я так хочу. Есть название, и скоро его не будет. Будет Сенат, может не сейчас, может, через год. Не делай вид, что ты не знаешь, чего я хочу. Ты была в моей голове десятки раз.

– То, что ты хочешь не всегда совпадает с тем, что ты делаешь.

Кайло стиснул её талию в своей руке и прижался лбом к её лбу.

– Если ты хочешь конкретный план, это возможно. Даже с учётом твоего Сопротивления.

– Это не моё Сопротивление. Я просто хочу, чтобы люди не умирали. Вот мой план.

Он выдохнул ей в губы и коротко поцеловал её.

– Нам нужно поговорить в реальности.

Она прошлась ступнёй по его ноге и прижалась к шее. Когда она коснулась рукой его возбуждённого члена, Кайло дёрнулся, но не отодвинулся.

– Рей, нам нужно быть вместе по-настоящему.  
– Я почти что засыпаю. Я хочу пока…  
– Я знаю.

Он поцеловал её в грудь и зарылся лицом в её волосы. Рей обняла его за шею и улыбалась, когда говорила:

– Нам придётся договориться, Бен. Тебе придётся пойти на уступки.

Кайло прижал её к себе ближе.

– Я иду на уступки все эти месяцы.

Рей хотелось ему верить – знала, что он не может её обманывать. Первый Орден молчал после победы на Крэйте. Она догадывалась, что ему это стоило многого.

Но Первый Орден – это не Кайло Рен и не Бен Соло.

– Я хочу мира, – прошептала она с закрытыми глазами.

Ей показалось, что он что-то ответил, но Рей не смогла разобрать слов сквозь сон.

_________________

Когда он проснулся, Рей уже не было. Он помылся и выпил воды. Зачем-то надел накидку, словно это публичный выход. Возможно, ему хотелось казаться большим, чем он есть.

Он потянул Нить без прелюдий и сомнений. Когда он разглядел её, мечущуюся из стороны в сторону с каким-то тряпками, сердце забилось вновь.

Кайло прочистил горло, чтобы дать о себе знать, ибо казалось, что она умудрилась не заметить ни его, ни связь.

– Не сейчас, – она бросила на него взгляд, вытаскивая сумку из-под стола. Он разглядел только край, к которому она прикасалась.

– Нам нужно поговорить.

– Бен, я сказала позже.

Она была без пояса, в привычной белой тунике и серых брюках. Бегала из стороны в сторону, что-то собирая.

– Где ты?

Рей застегнула сумку и принялась обматывать её поясом.

– Завтра я соберу Хакса и генералов, они ждут моего слова, и вопрос поставлен…

– Я же сказала: не сейчас! – прорычала она, стараясь затянуть пояс на сумке потуже. Она неуклюже упиралась во что-то ногой, стискивая кожаные ремни.

– Мне нужно твоё слово, если я поставлю Сенат…

Рей отпустила ремни и выбросила руку в его сторону. Раздались щелчки и за её спиной возникла панель «Сокола», в мелких дырках, словно от выстрелов.

Остановленные ею бластеры пали на пол. Кайло и Рей одновременно перевели взгляд на её вторую руку, что она прижала к боку.

– За тобой, – испуганно вскричала она. – Он стоит за тобой.

Кайло отпрянул в сторону, но она не успела применить _Силу_. Она вмазала кому-то ногой и метнула в кого-то посудой.

Её белая туника становилась красной, и Кайло не мог заставить свои легкие работать.

Рей полетела вниз и на полу кто-то ударил её по лицу. Её голова мотнулась в сторону, и она закричала, лягая нападающего ногой.

Кайло сжал её ладонь в своей и приказал:

– Тяни _Силу_. Тяни! Сожми их горла, сжимай шеи, сейчас!

Она старалась раскрыть вытянутую ладонь, но не могла. Её зависший в воздухе кулак дрожал. Возможно, она дёрнулась сама, возможно, кто-то пнул её. Кайло ничего не видел кроме её багровой одежды и измученного лица.

– Рей, тяни. Ты должна их сжать, забрать воздух.

Когда её кулак упал на бедро и она посмотрела на Кайло, он закричал. Рей пыталась стянуть тунику и поднять голову, чтобы разглядеть рану.

– Я забрала. Они лежат, Бен.

– Хорошо, – повторял он, – хорошо.

Он убрал её ладони с раны, чтобы разобраться самому. Рана была неглубокой, но кровь текла и текла.

– Координаты, сейчас же.

– Я должна добраться до аптечки, – мотала головой она, – это будет быстрее.

Рей попыталась привстать, он попытался её поддержать, но она вскрикнула и трясущимися руками Кайло заставил её опуститься обратно.

– Ты лежишь возле стола? – спросил кто-то вместо него его голосом.

Она кивнула. Он гладил её лицо, освобождая его от волос.

– Идти вправо?

– Ч-что? Т-ты не вспомнишь, Бен. Мне нужно отдохнуть… немного. Я доползу потом. Я доползу.

Он стиснул её лицо в ладонях, стараясь сфокусироваться на её закрытых глазах, а не на дрожащих губах.

Он вспомнит. Конечно же, он вспомнит. Вправо, вправо, потом третья панель. Но нащупает-то лишь она.

– Рей, я подниму тебя. Не шевелись без меня. Я отнесу тебя, пожалуйста.

Она дёрнула головой, но послушалась, когда Кайло взял её на руки. Он сумел пройти верно целых четыре шага.

– Почти… прошли мимо, поворот… назад.

После мелкого шага назад, он повернул их вправо, и она застонала от боли.  
  
– Бен. Прекрати трястись.

– Тут поворачивать?

Рей приподняла и тут же отпустила голову.

– Да, – пробормотала она. – Я бы дошла сама. Совсем немного отдохнуть.

Она сказала, чтобы он опять вернулся назад, и сумела открыть панель со второй попытки. Она бросила аптечку себе же на живот.

– Я опускаю тебя, милая. Сейчас.

Она вновь попыталась приподняться, когда Кайло переворачивал содержимое аптечки вверх дном.

– Не ищи. Там нет… бакты. Нет бакты. Мазь.

– Что?

Отчего-то она смотрела на него испуганно. Внутри него рождался вой и только её влажные глаза сдерживали его.

– Бен? Ч-что с тобой? Твои вены. Твое лицо. Они чернеют!

– Шшш, – он заставил её опуститься и убрал влажные волосы с её лба. – Тихо. Я всё исправлю.

– Мазь, Бен.

– Тихо, милая.

Он собрал _Силу_ вокруг её ранения. Он занял _Силою_ так много места вокруг, что Рей чудились снежинки в воздухе. Он выбирал и выбирал из себя Свет, но этого было недостаточно. Её рана просто уменьшилась. Ей не хотелось говорить ему об этом.

Кайло сжимал и разжимал кулаки и у неё не было сил повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Кажется, она слышала его крики.

– Бен. В тебе так много Света.

Его окровавленная рука прошлась по её щеке. Она знала, что его лечение не сработало, потому что он выглядел мертвее, чем она.

– Мне так х-холодно. Не отходи от меня.

Она уговаривала себя не закрывать глаза, но возможно это был он. Хотела, чтобы Бен знал, что ещё чуть-чуть и она дотянется ладонью до его руки. Кайло рванул их Нить так сильно – словно вбирая её всю в кулак – и Рей проглотил всплеск ледяного света.

_____________

Она очнулась со щелчком и тут же села. «Сокол» был в движении. Тела всё ещё разбросаны по салону. Она прощупывала свой бок: тонкая повязка и слабое эхо боли. Люк Скайуокер присел по другую сторону стола, игнорируя труп задушенного пирата под ногами.

– Я рад, что румянец вернулся.

– Мастер Скайуокер? Где… Я в порядке?

– Вполне. Не такая уж страшная рана.

Рей смотрела в пол, всё ещё прощупывая бок. Когда встала, голова закружилась и боль отдавала в ногу. Она плюхнулась обратно.

– Вы спасли меня?!

Люк пробежался пальцами по столу и слегка наклонил голову.

– Он просил за тебя.

Рей открыла рот, но закрыла его, когда Люк взглянул на неё.

Он смотрел на неё с грустью.

– Что случилось? Мастер Скайуокер?

– «Сокол» идёт на Форха. Четыре минуты. Удачи, Рей.

– Нет!

Она поднялась, опираясь сначала на столешницу, затем на стену. Доковыляла до пилотной, поддерживая ногу рукой будто это как-то помогало.

Рей включила комм с какой-то попытки, но он ожидаемо глох и повизгивал. Она дёрнула Нить, и та отозвалась глухим воем. Он держал свою сторону стеной. _Он_ не отвечал ей.

Когда «Сокол» выпрыгнул к Форха, она вскрикнула, хватая себя пальцами за лицо.  
  
Вокруг белого спутника не было пустого места. Она выбралась из кресла, чтобы быть к стеклу поближе. Форха был окружён роем кораблей и станций и каждый миг-другой в рой впрыгивали новые.

К «Соколу» пробивался сигнал.

Пальцами, на которых уже засохла её кровь, она прокрутила комм.

– «Тысячелетний Сокол», вызывает «Джакку». Сигнал.

Рей смотрела на панель невидящими глазами.

– «Тысячелетний Сокол», это «Джакку», сигнал.

– Ч-что?

– Это «Джакку», подтвердите приём послания от И-императора.

Они позволили ей не отвечать некоторое время. Они всё ещё ждали, когда она села в кресло.

– «Тысячелетний Сокол» подтверждает, – проговорила она ровно.

– Спасибо, «Тысячелетний Сокол».

Он возник голограммой, в полный рост и в накидке, со сжатыми по бокам кулаками и голосом, вещавшим _Силой_.

– Конфликт исчерпан и бессмыслен. Падение и истребление Республики непростительно, но время требует двигаться дальше. Империя возобновит Сенат и Сопротивление станет его частью. Никакого огня, никаких жертв. Кто не согласен с миром, тот будет пленен до соответствующих решений мирного Сената. У меня, как и у Императора, есть одно условие. Сопротивление выдаёт мне последнюю джедайку. Рей. Её жизнь будет в полной безопасности. В обратном случае, Империя открывает огонь. Я даю семь часов.

Когда его фигура исчезла, Рей следила за помехами, что рождали и пожирали линии в лазурном поле голограммы. Она вскинула голову, когда Кайло возник вновь: только теперь он сидел, как и она, и Рей могла увидеть, что его лицо почти полностью просветлело после произошедшего.

– Заходи в док два на «Джакку», он открыт для твоего корабля.

Рей пыталась выровнять дыхание до того, как слова вырвутся наружу.

– Тебе нужен немедленно доктор, семь часов это для Сопротивления.

– Ты окончательно спятил, Бен?!

Кайло смотрел на неё спокойно и уверенно. Но даже через голограмму и закрытую Нить она видела его насквозь. На его лице дёрнулся мускул, когда она вскочила с кресла.

– Ты угрожаешь моим людям, чтобы что? Чтобы пленить меня?!

– Я не собираюсь пленить тебя.

– Отзови это, немедленно.

– Дело сделано, это конец. Заводи корабль в док.

– Ты знал всё это время, – выговорила она. – Ты знал.

Он сжал подлокотники кресла руками.

– Форха? Да.

– Ты… ты…

– Я сказал тебе вчера, – повысил голос Кайло, – что я шёл на уступки.

– О которых ты молчал!

Ей доставило удовольствие, что он потерял терпение. Её слезы теперь казались не таким уж унизительным падением.

– Заводи эту ржавчину в док. Ты вся в крови. Или я уничтожу твоё Сопротивление и всё равно получу тебя.

– Ты совершаешь ошибку. Отзови это, сейчас же.

– Мне всё равно как ты оцениваешь это. Ты зайдёшь в док и будет мир между Империей, Сопротивлением и всеми, кто недоволен Первым Орденом.

Рей посмотрела на белоснежный Форха, казавшийся теперь ещё меньшим в окружении новоимперского роя. Там были все, кого она знала и все, кого она любила. Кроме Бена Соло. Она опустилась в кресло. Слёзы застилали глаза, когда она подняла взгляд на него.

– Я люблю тебя, Бен, – прошептала Рей.

– Я тебя тоже. Я не потеряю тебя, как я потерял мать. Заводи корабль в док.

Она вырубила комм и ударила кулаками по панели. Что-то взбрыкнуло в «Соколе» и Рей схватило кресло, чтобы его отбросить и сломать. Её нога заныла ещё больше, но она дотянула до ближайшей опоры. Упираясь головой в стену, Рей закрыла лицо ладонями.


	4. Цвет мира

Ему приходится взять штормтруперов и десяток офицеров на встречу в док два, потому что блестящая идея огласить на всю Галактику, что последняя джедайка – залог согласия со стороны Сопротивления принадлежала ему самому. Он бы пошёл туда один, если половина его подчинённых хотя бы _предполагала_ , что он всё ещё не свихнулся. Он бы пошёл туда один, если бы проклятый Дэмерон не настрочил бесконечный список условий для благополучия «пленницы» и не потребовал бы мгновенную связь по её прибытию.

Рей идёт к нему, неуклюже поддерживая ногу рукой, с самого конца ангара. Почти что ковыляет, но ступает так уверенно, так грозно. Её одеяния – засохшее пятно крови, и Кайло чувствует, как по сознаниям его подчинённых проходит ропот, шок. Он не выдерживает – идёт к ней навстречу.

Пусть это нынче будет протоколом.

Кайло преодолевает свою половину ангара в два раза быстрее, и они сходятся лицом к лицу через несколько минут. Он видит кровавый отпечаток собственной ладони на её щеке. Синяк на виске. Он сдержался бы от рычания, если бы леденцево-зелёные глаза не были полны праведного гнева.

Эхо её пощечины сужает ангар, сужает «Джакку», сужает Империю – напрягшиеся солдаты будто оказываются прямо у него за спиной. Не отрывая от Рей взгляда, он вытягивает руку в их сторону и резко опускает.

– Я заслужил это.

Она прижимает к грудине какой-то свёрток, в ярости и страхе, что кто-то заберёт у неё это. Рей шокирована пощёчиной не меньше солдат: всё не может привыкнуть к полной потере прагматизма в его присутствии.

– Ты… Прочь с моей дороги!

– Это моя дорога, потому что это мой ангар. – Кайло проходится взглядом по её нездоровой ноге. – На моём корабле. В моей Галактике.

Рей дышит учащённо, ноздри раздуваются от ярости, и глаза на мокром месте. Это туманит его разум. Он не может укротить ни одну мысль в голове. Он не может сказать всё одновременно, и не может себе позволить размотать Нить – каждый раз, когда она смотрит на него, Кайло словно обнаруживает себя в тупике. Ему отсюда не выбраться, но ничто уже не заставит вернуться назад.

– Если ты не хочешь более… грандиозной, унизительной сцены, тебе лучше отвести нас в другое место, – говорит она таким низким голосом, что его сердце спотыкается.

Кайло делает шаг назад и жестом приглашает её следовать к металлической двери, по правую сторону ангара. Награждая его быстрым разъярённым взглядом, Рей теперь ковыляет туда, стараясь держать спину прямо. И он шагает за ней.

Ему приходится идти очень медленно, потому что она в два раза меньше него и что-то не так с её правой ногой.

Штормтруперы и офицеры стоят вытянутыми страхом по струнке, и никто не смеет смотреть в их сторону. Многие их них слышали, что на самом деле, может быть, Сноука убил Кайло Рен. Многие из них слышали, что на самом деле, может быть, Сноука убила Рей. Так или иначе, они боятся их: джедайки и Императора. Кайло едва заметно улыбается, глядя в её напряженную хрупкую спину.

Рей разворачивается, как только они оказываются за закрытыми дверями.

– Это шутка для тебя, да? «Джакку»!

– Не слышу ничего смешного.

Она запинается и останавливает себя перед тем, как что-то выкрикнуть.

Коридор ведёт к медотсеку – одна из причин почему он выбрал док два – и там их уже ждут.

– Тебе нужен осмотр, прох…

– Сначала я свяжусь с Сопротивлением.

– Сопротивление подождёт, – раздражается он. – Вперёд.

Рей приближается и смотрит на него, не отрываясь.

– Ты, похоже, решил, что теперь отдаёшь мне приказы. Я сказала: сначала связь с моими людьми.

Он имитирует её, нависая над ней и чеканя каждое слово.

– Мед. Отсек. Сейчас.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы это был последний раз, когда я разговариваю с тобой и последний раз, когда ты меня видишь, ты молча дашь мне связь. И потом я пойду в медотсек или на твою коронацию или куда угодно на твоём дурацком корабле. И если ты думаешь, что нашёл управу на меня и мою волю, прибереги свои приказы до того, как я выйду под огонь твоих солдат.

– Мои солдаты, – выплёвывает он, – осведомлены о том, когда открывать огонь, а когда нет.

– С удовольствием предоставлю тебе возможность это _проверить_.

Где-то за стеной монотонно хлопает дверь, словно на сквозняке, и некоторое время – это единственные звуки, что раздаются в коридоре.

Кайло смотрит в её изнеможённое нежное лицо в запёкшейся крови и отступает назад.

– Пятнадцать минут. Без фокусов.

______

  
Он имел наглость подстроиться под её шаг даже не оборачиваясь, и эти его замедленные движения, и его молчаливая предусмотрительность, и его нехарактерная выдержка превращали её гнев в удушье. О, она пойдёт потом в медотсек, потому что ей нужная здоровая нога, и со здоровой ногой она горы свернёт, чтобы довести его до бешенства.

Кайло распахнул перед ней дверь и когда Рей ворвалась в серую комнату-футляр, из-за стола вскочил молодой офицер. Он метнулся к стене у выхода, будто пытаясь вжаться в неё.

– Готово?

– Да, с-сир. Да, Ваше Величество. Они держат канал открытым.

– Выход, Митака.

– Спасибо, Митака, – сказала она офицеру в спину, подчёркнуто вежливо. Игнорируя недовольство _его Величества_.

Она открыла связь до того, как Кайло успел что-то сделать или сказать. Финн и Роуз мгновенно бросились к экрану, отвлекаясь от каких-то железяк, а Ларма окликнула По.

– Рей!

Они прокричали почти одновременно. Затем заметили стоявшего у неё за спиной Кайло Рена.

– Ты в порядке? Скажи, что ты в порядке!  
– У тебя кровь на лице!

– Всё в порядке, и моё лицо в порядке, – спокойно говорила она. – Всё тихо у вас? Никаких… проблем?

– Да спокойно пока. – Финн коротко взглянул Рей за спину и придвинулся к Роуз. – Не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, объяснить, что происходит?

По остановился позади них, сложив руки на груди. Он смотрел на неё и не обращал никакого внимания на Кайло.

– Пока нечего объяснять, кроме… очевидного. Мне нужно кое-что доделать. Повредила ногу. Финн, этот Жко, ублюдок…

– Нет, кое-что нужно объяснить, – заговорил По.

– Это подождёт, – заговорил Кайло.

– Из праздного любопытства, безотносительно нашей новой Империи и Императора, – По опустил и снова сложил руки на груди, – кто из вас двоих убил Сноука?

Ножки стула под ней заскрежетали – Рей невольно отодвинула его назад. Финн игрался фонариком в руке, его застывшее лицо ничего не выражало, а Роуз выпрямилась и непонимающе переводила взгляд с одной стороны на другую.

– Сноук, – начала Рей и мельком взглянула на Кайло. Который уже с ней поравнялся и положил руку на спинку её стула. – Когда Сноук…

– Ясно, – пробормотал По.

– У меня был лайтсейбер Скайуокера и я была…

– Я его убил. Достаточно?

Роуз едва успела скрыть в кулаке потрясённый вздох, а Финн усадил её возле себя.

– Ты сказала, что его убила ты, – еле слышно выговорила Роуз.

– По секрету «сказала», – ткнул пальцем По. – Чтобы объяснить нам, что делала на «Превосходстве». Но Сноука прикончил _он_. Потому что это сделало бы его следующим Верховным Лидером?

Быстрый, но неуверенный взгляд Рей в сторону Кайло послужил ответом для всех по ту сторону экрана – до того, как сумела себя одёрнуть.

Дэмерон отошёл дальше.

– Здесь есть что-то ещё, – он провёл пальцем невидимую черту между Рей и Кайло, и покачивал головой, невесело улыбаясь, – это не _всё_. Сила…

– По, – предупреждающе заговорил Финн.

– Он так легко нашёл нас на Форха. Проигнорировал все ловушки. Здесь ведь не все мы. Но тут… тут была ты.

– Давайте не устраивать сцену, – пробурчала Ларма.

– На что ты… О чём ты говоришь, По? – глухим голосом сказала она. Она не заметила, что после того как её руки опустились, свёрток с кристаллами, половинками меча и книгами упал ей на колени.

– Общение окончено, – процедил Кайло.

– Здесь не всё так просто, – продолжал Дэмерон, – должно быть что-то ещё. О чем ты забыла упомянуть, когда…

– Я говорила всё, что надо! Если ты намекаешь, что про Форха… что это я… что это я…

Финн что-то затараторил в сторону командира, но его заглушил рев Кайло:

– Довольно!

– Рей, я обязан знать, как ответственн…

Кайло рванул к экрану, заслоняя её собой. Все трое сидящих отпрянули от стола, но По остался неподвижным.

– Кортэр, дознаватель ёбанный. Кортэр. Корми своих повстанцев получше.

С разломом панели от его удара и её паническим выдохом затрещала ещё и стена. Рей вскочила и бесцельно заходила по комнате.

– Твой драгоценный Дэмерон прислал уйму…

– Выйди, – прервала она его.

Кайло выпрямился и осторожно опустил кулак на разбитую панель.

– Так или иначе, ему придется…

– Оставь меня!

Держа себя за горло, Рей стояла к нему спиной. Она вздрогнула, когда стена вновь загудела от его _Силы_ и трещина доползла до пола.

– Выйди!

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, она бросилась к разрушенной панели и перевернула стол повреждённой ногой. После, когда Рей достаточно успокоилась для того, чтобы отыскать среди ошмётков свои кристаллы, меч и книги, она подошла к трещине. Она провела по ней пальцами и посмотрела в камеру, что должна была быть на «Джакку» даже в углу запыленной техкаморки.

__________

Он ждал её за дверью: затылок к стене и обнажённые ладони. Молча ухватил Рей за предплечье и повёл обратно к медотсеку.

В белом и скользком холле все ожидающие дрожали и трепетали, но доктор Хвагг выглядела более-менее хладнокровным созданием. Она недовольно поджала губы, увидев Рей в засохшей крови, а на присутствии Кайло никак не отреагировала. Они втроём прошли в медкабину – просторнее, чем её комнатушка на Форха – и Рей усадили на кровать.

– Нога болит, когда я её нагружаю. Может быть, от пулевого в боку, может быть, от удара, – сообщила Рей до того, как доктор начала её расспрашивать.

Та поднесла сканнер к её плечу и глянула в датапад. Указала рукой на её живот.

– Торс, пожалуйста. Там, где у вас Р-2.

Рей посмотрела на датапад, на сканнер, затем на доктора Хвагг.

– Что такое Р-2?

Доктор Хвагг посмотрела на Рей, на сканнер, затем на датапад. Её бело-зеленые глаза напоминали человеческие.

– Это стандартная инфо-вакцинация, период людского отрочества. Преимущественно на предплечье, следом за младенческим К-1. Редко на торсе или шее.

То ли в медкабине была звукоизоляция, то ли весь отсек за её пределами временно вымер. Рей слышала лишь недовольное постукивание стикера доктора по планшету.

– У меня нет… стандартной инфо-вакцинации. Р-2.

Та достала футляр с металлическими пластинами и другой датапад. Просмотрела разноцветные вкладыши на пластинах и снова взяла в руки сканнер.

– Ей нужно обезболивающее сейчас же, – ледяным голосом напомнил о себе Кайло.

– Я хочу, чтобы он вышел.

Доктор Хвагг выбрала пластину с серым вкладышем и просканировала её. Она склонила голову в сторону Кайло, снова поджав губы.

– В «Соколе» лежат пять трупов.

– _Лежали_ пять трупов.

– Тебе здесь делать нечего.

– Я выйду, когда на это будет существенная причина.

– Моё желание – очень существенная причина, – процедила Рей.

Он со свистом втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

– Дополните все необходимые… инфо-вакцинации. Проверьте голову, ей десять часов тому назад чуть не проломили череп. И сделайте что-нибудь с её ногой.

Не дожидаясь подтверждения своих приказов, Кайло хлопнул дверью с такой силой, что в медкабине много чего звякнуло.

– Руку, – приказала доктор Хвагг. Она поднесла пластину к её коже и пригнулась. – Должно быть не больно.

  
Естественно, он в одиночестве ждал её за дверью, распугав весь медперсонал. У Рей не оставалось больше вопросов о причинах падения прежних Империй – у Императоров, должно быть, было слишком много свободного времени.

Доктор нашла для неё серо-голубую тунику по колено, белый то ли плащ, то ли халат и подходящую мягкую обувь. Он повёл их к турболифту, снова ухватив её за руку. Чему Рей в тайне была рада, так как обезболивающее сделало её сонливой.

В турболифте они будто на мгновение вновь оказались в прошлом: он стоял у неё за спиной, а она смотрела ввысь. Но на сей раз лайтсейбер был в руках у неё, только теперь уже расколотый. А наручники были фантомными. И новый Император в Галактике.

Уровень, на котором он вытянул её из кабины, отличался от прежних. Серее, просторнее, и минимум помещений. Она постаралась скрыть испуг, когда он хлопнул ладонью по двери, мимо которой они проходили.

– Это мои.

Следующие двери распахнулись, когда он стукнул по красной настенной кнопке.

– Это твои.

Свет отреагировал на их присутствие и Рей прошла вглубь, останавливаясь у кровати. Напоминающую ту, которую она видела во сне в его апартаментах.

Пока она оглядывалась, Кайло листал датапад, взятый с тумбы при входе.

– Доктор Фрагг говорит, что тебе нужен сон и что обезболивающее скоро ударит по полной. Желательно, чтобы…

Она выхватила у Кайло датапад и с размаху припечатала планшет к его груди. Толкая из последних сил, она выставила его наружу. На мгновение он показался таким растерянным, что Рей захотелось заплакать, но это мгновение прошло, когда он осознал, что она делает.  
  
Он подхватил планшет до того, как тот упал, и начал поднимать вторую руку. Рей захлопнула дверь прямо у него перед носом.

– Я прекрасно знаю, что говорит доктор Фрагг! Потому что она мне это уже сказала!

Судя по стуку и тому, как дрогнул металл, Кайло её расслышал.

_____________

  
Даже подушки на «Джакку» были серо-чёрными. Рей перевернулась на другую сторону и снова посмотрела на Ви-Е-Найн, который поздно вечером зачем-то притащил к ней Митака. Пока тот перечислял многочисленные таланты Ви-Е, они с дроидом рассматривали друг друга с неодобрением. Рей казалось, что даже во сне он наблюдает за ней с осуждением.

Она выпила воды и немного подремала.

Рей открыла глаза, когда у неё опять закружилась голова. Перевернувшись к окну, она просунула руку под подушку и засмотрелась.

Вдалеке-вдалеке звёзды вспыхивали и угасали, а сердцевиной обозримых небес был кроваво-красный Уьм. Отсюда была видна часть кораблей, запугивающих Форха, и совсем мелкие то проносились мимо, то кружили прямо у неё на глазах.

Всё остальное – темень. Цвет мира, как говорили на Джакку.

Она затаила дыхание и замерла, когда Кайло опустился на кровать у неё за спиной. Пожалуй, что-то здравое в нём осталось, так как он к ней не приближался.

Рей приподнялась на локте и глядя в окно, проговорила:

– Пошёл вон из моей кровати.

– Но…

– Выйди отсюда. Оставь мне хотя бы это!

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Рей опустилась обратно и подбила подушку кулаком. Закрыла глаза и выдохнула. Потянулась к воде, которой на месте не оказалось.

Она столь резко села в кровати, что голова опять заныла. Ви-Е в апартаментах не было. Как и её новой одежды. Но на столе были разбросаны вещицы и деки, а на софу кто-то швырнул черную накидку.

Рей встала, оттягивая подол туники и поправляя бандаж на ноге. В залитом холодным светом холле никого не было, и в её апартаментах Кайло тоже не оказалось.

Она погладила травмированный висок и пошла по пути _Силы_.

Дверь в соседнюю комнату открывалась так же, как и в её, но свет здесь автоматически не включался. Стоило подождать пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, но Рей знала, что он где-то тут.

– Вставай и пошли.

Она шагнула внутрь, стараясь различить хоть что-нибудь. Он-то её полностью видел!

– Бен.

Здесь точно были какие-то… приспособления, и она решила, что двух шагов хватит. Рей протёрла глаза и поморгала. Он лежал почти что на полу, на чём-то слишком низком для кровати.

– Ты пришла и сюда.

– Я не поняла, что это твоя кровать, – разозлилась она. – Идём.

Кайло повернулся на спину и по-видимому глядел на неё.

– Прекрати и вставай.

Она отправилась обратно, поёживаясь и оттягивая идиотскую тунику. Улеглась на своё место и подбила подушку. Кроваво-красный Умь всё также был на месте.

Прошло несколько минут после того, как он опустился на кровать позади неё, и она заговорила:

– Ты не можешь угрожать всем вокруг, если что-то пошло не так. Ставить ультиматумы. Это мои друзья, Бен! Они – хорошие люди.

Он притянул Рей к себе, сжимая руку в кулак у неё меж грудей. Она замерла, но позволила Кайло коснуться её волос и приблизиться к щеке.

– Тебя там не было, когда единственное, что мне оставалось – это умолять Скайуокера на…

– Я там была! Я и есть…

– Тебя здесь не было, когда я видел, как тебя подстреливают и избивают ногами в этой комнате, Рей, – тихо выговаривал он ей на ухо. – В комнате, в которой я могу только смотреть и… Я больше на это смотреть не буду. Никто больше не тронет тебя. То, что сделано – то сделано.

– Ты не можешь предусмотреть всё, – прошептала она. – Нельзя остановить всё, что желаешь или нет.

Он разжал и сжал кулак снова у неё на груди.

– С удовольствием предоставлю тебе возможность это проверить.

Она пробормотала что-то себе под нос, фыркая.

– Ты не можешь объявлять Империи и шантажировать огнём только потому что тебе очень сильно хочется кого-то потрахать!

Он развернул её и схватив за плечи, тряхнул.

– Ещё раз ты выскажешься так о себе и обо мне…

– Что, Ваше Величество? Ты уничтожишь Сопротивление? Взорвёшь Форху?

Рей повернулась обратно и коротко засмеялась.

– Не могу поверить, что ты провернул это за один день.

– Сказала джедайка, которая примчалась спасать Сопротивление и меня оборачивать на корабль Сноука.

– Мой план ничем не хуже, – пробормотала она.

Рей почувствовала, как он проверяет повязку на её ране и тихо выдыхает ей в волосы. Перед их окном прошлась тройка СИД-Истребителей.

– Почему ты назвал его «Джакку»?

Он молчал.

– Это ужасное название для чего угодно. Зачем ты это сделал?

– Какая разница, Рей.

– Это ужасное место, Бен. Ты не понимаешь. Работа – еда. Плата – еда. Обмен – еда. Один песок и голод. И жажда. Всё, что есть – мусор! Я прожила там всю жизнь. Я выросла на Джакку! Никто не хочет возвращаться на Джакку.

– Не всё.

– Это ужасное место. Я больше никогда туда не вернусь.

– Конечно, нет.

– Ужасное.

– Так и есть. – Он прижал её к себе. – Но оно – твоё.

 


End file.
